


Lord Boxman's Day Off

by anonymousEDward



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, Voyeurism, fluffier than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: It's been a week since Lord Boxman accidentally spied on Professor Venomous's private time and he isn't handling it as well as he'd hoped.





	Lord Boxman's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor Venomous' Day Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957210) by [Lythalia (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lythalia). 

> First work in this fandom, whoo! This, like all of my other fics, is thanks to Batneko luring me in with her awesome comics and fanfics. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.  


Every day.

Every single day for a week.

Boxman’s snaggletooth dug into his lip as he freed himself from his slacks. His cock was already sliding free from its sheath without even the slightest assistance from its owner. Honestly, his own Cob-dang robots were more obedient than this particular portion of his anatomy had been, lately. He double checked the lock on his bedroom door and flung himself onto his bed like a cannonball, sending bits of leftover food and machinery flying with a clatter. At least here, in the privacy of his room, he could take care of his… little personal problem.

This was, he reflected as he began working his soft, flesh hand over the hard length of his cock, beginning to get a little ridiculous. A week – an entire seven days and counting! – of sneaking off to masturbate like he was a little lad again who had just discovered what his cock was for!

Of course, it wasn’t entirely his fault, he thought, toying with one of his nipples carefully with his claws. One might say he had been _provoked._ Boxman preferred to think of it that way, at least. Framing it less as a lack of control, more of a response to stimuli. Much safer that way, to think of it as Venomous’s fault.

Not that Boxman held it against him, of course! Venomous was his most treasured business partner… smart, cruel, devilishly handsome… Seriously, who hadn’t thought about running their talons through that messy black hair, or thought about those sharp fangs twisted in a malicious smile? Boxman was only human, after all! Well, human adjacent.

He muffled his face in his pillow, a groan of frustration escaping him.

And then there was The Glitch. That one ill-fated call that opened Boxman’s eyes and ears to things he couldn’t forget.

That glare, that voice dripping with venom…. that watch projector being thrown away by the flustered-looking Professor, only to land right in front of a mirror… Boxman hadn’t known what he was seeing – not at first anyway – and then by the time he figured it out, he couldn’t find the strength to look away. He had watched helplessly as Professor Venomous forced that toy deeper inside himself, watched him scream and wail and gasp and cry…

“DADDY!” He could hear Darrell’s whiny tone through the door, immediately putting him off his stride.

“GO AWAY, DARRELL! I’M BUSY!”’

“SOMEONE’S AT THE DOOR, DADDY!”

“ANSWER IT THEN, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS! I’LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!”

Lord Boxman took some deep breaths, willing his cock to retreat back into its sheath. It was, predictably, uncooperative, so he had to resort to shoving it into his sheath with brute force, at least far enough that he could fasten his Cob-blasted pants again. The pain helped soften him enough that it was at least somewhat manageable. As long as he ignored the obscene pressure at his crotch, everything would be fine. He’d just deal with whatever annoying guest had shown up then pick things back up in his room.

“Boxman. It’s about time. You know I don’t like being kept waiting.”

“P-professor Venomous!” Boxman couldn’t quite stop himself from cooing. “So good to see you!” He tapped his pointer finger and claw together, fighting his usual instinct to run up and hug the professor. Now was really, _really_ not a good time.

“Ehehe-hu… what can I do for you, _PV?_”

Venomous’s frown deepened, just for a moment. “Didn’t you tell me you had some evil top secret plans to go over?” He cocked his hip, just barely, and Boxman hated how his eyes were drawn to it. He forced himself to tear his gaze away.

“I- I did?” Since when?! He had been avoiding Professor Venomous since-

“Last week? When you- called.” That slight hesitation before ‘called’ brought it all rushing back. The Boxman Junior project, the new glorb source, and, most importantly, The Glitch.

“Oh,” he squeaked, “That.”

“I assume it has to do with the chip,” Venomous said, drawing nearer, “So I left Fink at home.”

“Y-yes. Excellent idea, PV! Ehe, follow me, I’ll show you what I have in mind…”

The visit was actually going surprisingly well, for once. Professor Venomous made approving noises at the influx of glorbs, and even smiled when he saw Boxman’s first sketches for a glorb distribution function for Boxman Junior – no short circuits or power surges for their baby boy, no sir! Why, if it weren’t for the extreme discomfort of keeping his erection in its sheath, Boxman would have described the whole thing as downright pleasurable.

As it was, Boxman was desperately hoping Venomous would be leaving soon.

“I can’t wait to see this baby in action,” Venomous purred, tracing the rocket schematics. “Small, but powerful, just like his old man, eh Boxy?” The professor quirked a crooked grin at him and guilt hit him like a punch in the gut.

He _liked_ Professor Venomous. Not just because he was such a rising star in the villain community, or because he was handsome, or rich, or- or anything like that! He just _liked_ him. He liked how PV lit up when he blew things up. He liked when he managed to ruffle his proverbial feathers and leave him hissing and spitting with rage. He liked the way he treated that annoying little minion of his, doting on her like a parent in spite of her many, many flaws.

And it was becoming increasingly clear that Professor Venomous had no idea about The Glitch.

“A-actually, PV… I, eheh, I had something else I wanted to talk to you about.” Boxman could feel himself sweating and hoped it wasn’t too obvious. “About last week…”

“YOU WHAT?!” Boxman cowered beneath Venomous’s rage. The level -7 villain’s face was flushed a dark violet, and he had somehow manifested a tail that was rattling ominously.

“I’m sorey, Professor,” Boxman said, half-ducking behind his clipboard. “I- I didn’t _mean_ to, you see, I thought it was an attack at first or- or some sort of tantrum! And by the time I realized-EEP!“

He dropped his clipboard as he was picked up by the collar of his lab coat and slammed against the wall, hard enough that he was sure he left a Boxman-shaped dent.

“I swear, PV! I-I’ll make it up to you! I’m sure I can fix your watch projector and- and free glorbs! Yes, I can-“

Almost as suddenly as his anger boiled over, Venomous was calm once more, loosening his grip on Boxman’s coat until he dropped to the ground with a squeak.

“Yes, _Boxy_,” he said, voice calm and level in a way that set off warning bells in Boxman’s head, “You _will_ be making it up to me. Fair and square.”

Venomous grabbed his arm, claws digging in as he dragged him from the workshop.

“Ehehehe… good ‘Box’ joke, PV!” he said weakly. “Ehe, and… where are we going, exactly?”

“Your room.”

“Oh, okay, that’s - WHAT?”

For the second time today, Boxman was flung onto his bed, though this was the first time it wasn’t under his own power. He heard the lock click and the rolling wheels of his desk chair squeal as it was dragged to the foot of his bed. By the time he willed away the heat from his cheeks, Venomous had taken a seat and was staring him down, arms crossed.

“Well?” Venomous said. “Hurry up, Boxman, I don’t have all day.”

Boxman swallowed. “Alright, Professor, you’ve- you’ve made your point. I shouldn’t have watched – _even though it was an accident!_ – and I won’t do it again.” He cracked open an eye, hoping for his business partner to relent, even a little bit.

Instead, he was glaring, drumming his fingers against his arm.

“Take off your Cob-dang pants, Box.”

His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. _Evil_ butterflies. With laser eyes. He gulped and unfastened his slacks, pushing them down his hips. He could feel PV’s eyes on him, ironically making it easier to stay sheathed – typical, really.

As a Boxman, his setup was a little… different from the typical human. He’d done some research in his younger years, when he first got out on his own and it had been… enlightening, to say the least. He knew his sheath looked more like human female genitalia, at least at first. Taking a deep breath, he shoved his underwear down his hips. He heard the chair creak, but didn’t dare look up. He couldn’t stand the idea of Professor Venomous judging him, mocking him… He didn’t, as a general rule, care what others thought of him, but he was sure that if Venomous laughed at him now that he was half-naked and vulnerable, it would take him a very, very long time to recover.

He stroked his stomach once, a self-soothing action that he had never quite broken, then reached down, to press against the folds of his sheath. He knew he could look up and see Venomous watching him and closed his eyes to remove the temptation. It felt good, petting at the opening of his sheath, coaxing the folds apart so his cock could start to emerge. He pressed his thumb inside to rub against the head, encouraging it into the cold air. He whined as his cock began slipping out – that first wide stretch for the head was always the best, though the shaft had a substantial girth as well.

Enough had slid free for Boxman to wrap a fleshy hand around himself, the touch familiar and safe. He rubbed at the sensitive spot under the head before moving on to slow strokes designed to coax the rest free from his sheath.

“_Oh._” That wasn’t his voice. Boxman’s eyes flew open, only to lock with Venomous’s own. The professor had leaned in at some point, and his _expression_…! Heavily lidded eyes, parted lips, a lilac flush to his cheeks. Boxman watched his forked tongue dart out almost nervously.

“Boxy… did I say you could stop?” Right, this was a punishment, wasn’t it? But PV didn’t look angry anymore.

“Just wanted to make sure you were enjoying the show?” It came out more tentative than he would have liked – Boxman had been aiming for something teasing, or at least defiant. He focused on stroking his cock, occasionally dipping his fingers alongside it in the sheath to get more of his natural lubricant to ease the way.

“Mm, internal genitalia. Gotta hand it to you, Box, I didn’t see that coming.” He could feel his face heating up even more. Venomous almost sounded pleased but that – that was ridiculous.

Right?

Feeling just a little daring, he allowed his talons to creep up under his shirt to trace his left nipple with one pointy tip. Delicately, of course, not even hard enough to leave a scratch, just to introduce the threat of danger.

The chair creaked once more, then footsteps, drawing closer.

“Bwah- Professor?” he squawked seeing his business partner looming over him.

Venomous straddled his stomach, scowling despite the dark flush on his face.

“Oh no, you don’t get to hide from me, Boxy.” Boxman could see his fangs as Venomous smirked, only to yelp when his shirt was torn open, sending buttons pinging across the room. “You violated my privacy, Boxy,” he purred, dragging Boxman’s face closer by his tie, “You don’t get that luxury.”

Venomous unceremoniously tugged his tie free, only to grasp his pectorals and squeeze, kneading them like some great purple cat. Boxman squirmed, then froze when he felt those long thighs give a warning squeeze.

“H-how can I ever make it up to you?” he simpered. With his right hand pinned beneath PV’s weight, he couldn’t even stroke himself anymore. He squeezed one clothed thigh, careful not to dig in with his talons. He squealed when Venomous dragged the nail of his thumb over his nipple, trying to buck him off.

That was when he noticed the bulge between Venomous’s legs. And, for the first time, it occurred to him that maybe Venomous’s motives had less to do with punishment and more to do with… something else.

Venomous sprang off of him, turning away to fuss with the lines of his own lab coat.

“I- I’m sor-“ Venomous seemed to choke on his own words. “I, ahem, got carried away. Consider us even.”

“Do we have to?” Boxman found himself asking, tapping claw to finger meekly. “I- well, I mean, I didn’t _mind._ Besides! We _are_ partners…”

Venomous looked back over his shoulder, wearing that same expression he wore when Boxman blew up Billiam Milliam’s yacht, or that whole fiasco with the pie cannon. Surprise and maybe just a little awe.

“You… still want me as your partner?” Venomous took a step closer. “You still want me?”

Feeling oddly shy, Boxman nodded.

Venomous’s forked tongue flicked out once, then he shrugged out of his lab coat, allowing it to pool at his feet. He tugged his sweater over his head next, revealing miles of purple skin. And then his hands drifted to his slacks and paused. Boxman licked his lips and dragged his gaze up the PV’s face, only to see that devilish smirk he was so fond of.

“Breathe, Boxy,” he purred, “Don’t pass out on me now…”

Boxman’s breath whooshed out of him like a balloon. He forced himself to keep breathing as Venomous slid down his pants and underwear, his perfectly shaped, lilac length springing free. Boxman envied him a little – there had been times as a lad that he would have killed for a setup like that – perfectly proportional, like it was carved by a master sculptor from purple marble, external testicles equal in size… human, but _better_ (and, well, _purple._) It made his own length look comically oversized by comparison. Annnnd now PV was looking at it too… brow furrowed like when they were going over tricky schematics… probably thinking about how thick and lumpy it looked, with its vaginal-looking sheath and-

“I need that inside me. Immediately.”

“Wha-huh?”

PV knelt beside the bed, licking his lips as he wrapped one hand around Boxman’s cock. “That. Is going to feel amazing in me.” He rubbed his thumb over the slit, coaxing more pre-cum free. “Tell me you have lube.”

“Uh, well, I… don’t usually need… I have lotion?”

“Hmm…” That was his plotting face, Boxman realized, not his judging one. That same keen mind who could spot openings in the plaza defenses and weaknesses to exploit was focused now on getting Boxman’s (oversized, uncooperative) cock inside him.

Boxman dipped his fingers inside his sheath once more, all the way down to the root of his cock, fingers working over the glands he knew were there until more slick fluid flowed free.

“H-here, Professor,” he wheezed, “M-maybe this will- oh Cob!” Purple fingers were slithering their way inside his sheath, exploring and stroking, the sensation somehow a thousand times more powerful than that of his own familiar digits.

“Mm… aren’t you full of surprises?” Venomous pulled his fingers free, Boxman’s lubricant shiny on his fingers, before reaching behind himself. His face twisted with impatience as he worked, apparently stretching himself open.

“Fuck it, good enough,” he hissed, after far too short a time, in Boxman’s opinion. It had been a while since he’d done something like this, of course – he wasn’t nearly as fit and attractive as he once was – but he remembered it taking much longer to prep his partners, regardless of sex or gender.

“Shouldn’t you stretch a bit more, PV? Not to say you don’t, eheh, know your own body but-“

“Sorry, Box, but I’m tired of waiting.” Venomous pushed him down flat on the bed, positioning himself over Boxman’s cock, and slowly, painfully slowly, sinking down on it. PV’s body gripped him like a vise, so hard that Boxman was sure it had to be hurting him, but the expression on his face was one of bliss.

“Oh Cob, that’s-!” PV sucked in air desperately, fangs digging into his lower lip as he bore down, rolling his hips to get the desired angle.

Boxman still wasn’t quite sure how he got here, how he went from accidentally spying on Venomous masturbating to the villain himself riding his cock and loving it, but… well, what kind of villain would he be if he didn’t take full advantage?

He waited until Venomous was once again sinking down onto his cock to thrust upwards, recalling long-forgotten studies in human anatomy. If he remembered correctly, the prostate should be right about-

“There!” Venomous arched forwards, burying his claws in the mattress on either side of Boxman’s head. “Right there, Boxy, keep- keep-! Fuck!”

Boxman grinned, using the distraction to roll them both over. Seeing Venomous looking up at him, surprised and aroused, made him feel powerful.

Besides, he could get a better angle this way. He gripped PV’s hips and thrust into him, watching the professor’s cock bob from the force each time he drove into him. Boxman focused on the angle more than anything else. He wanted, more than anything, to make Venomous come apart. He could always jack off on his own time, after all – he had before and would again – but this was probably his only shot with PV, so he had better make it count. No matter what else happened, he’d always have this.

Boxman was deep in him now, nearly down to the hilt. He could feel PV’s claws scrabbling across his back, urging him closer, feel Venomous’s heels digging into his buttocks, encouraging him to thrust harder, deeper.

“Boxy, please…” PV’s makeup was starting to run, and he could feel his cock leaking where it rubbed against his stomach. The professor let out a shockingly loud moan as Boxman finally bottomed out inside him. “Oh Cob, I need- need you to cum, Boxy, I want you – I _love_-“

Boxman never found out what exactly PV loved – possibly sex? – because the next moment, he was dragging his claws through Boxman’s green crest of hair and pulling him into a kiss.

Kissing PV was a revelation. He tasted sweet, like he snacked on candy when no one was looking, and that long, snake-like tongue of his was so very dexterous. But best of all, it was PV – _the_ Professor Venomous – and he was kissing _him_. Tangling his forked tongue with Boxman’s own, moaning against his lips, cupping his face with surprising gentleness. And then Venomous clenched around him, shouting something that sounded suspiciously like “Boxy!” as he came, shooting his load across their stomachs. Only a couple thrusts and Boxman was following.

They lay in bed, catching their breaths. It took Boxman far too long to realize he was probably crushing PV, just laying on him like that, but when he tried to roll away, the professor followed, making a sound almost like a grumble at the motion.

“S-sorey, I- I’m not crushing you, am I?”

“…shu-up…” Venomous mumbled curling back around him.

Boxman wasn’t quite sure what to do now, except enjoy it while it lasted, amusing himself by petting the messy black hair and running gentle talons through the locks.

“Sorry, I have to go,” PV said, pulling his lab coat back on. “I only booked the sitter for the day, and Fink will be wanting dinner.”

“Oh? I mean, of course, I understand.”

“We’ll need to do this again soon, heh,” PV winked at him. He seemed much more relaxed than when he first arrived.

“Right,” Boxman said, playing along.

“I think I’m free Thursday, if that works for you?”

“Thurs- wha?” Wait, he was serious?! For the first time, it occurred to Boxman that this whole Sex Thing may not be a one-time incident after all. “I, uh, sure, PV. I’ll be free.” Oh my Cob, what’s happening.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up for dinner at 8, then.”

DINNER?!

“Dinner. Yes. Of course.” Oh Cob, he was blushing, wasn’t he?

In the blink of an eye, Venomous swooped down to press a chaste kiss against his lips. “It’s a date, then. See you Thursday.”

“S-see you…”

And that was the first time that it occurred to Boxman that this may be more than just sex. He fell back on the bed, grinning at the ceiling like the madman he was.

“A _date_. Imagine that.”


End file.
